The dream that came true
by Cocozelda
Summary: When the four girls wish for impossible to live in the anime world to experience freedom and adventure. Will their wish will come true? And if it does what will happen when they will meet the demolition boys? Will they be enemies or will love enter there life? Check out the story to find out! Hope you will like it
1. chapter 1

Chapter : 1 The dream that came true

Summary: four girls meet four guys in the beyblading world. What happens when love crosses their paths? Would they go back to their world or Would they stay? To know checkout my chappie;)

FLASHBACK

Once upon a time there was a girl. She was just born and was treated like a princess, but as the time passed away she was abandoned by everyone whom she loved. One day a woman entered in her life that's when she was treated like a slave. That woman started torturing her. Every moment the girl was dying, she even tried to commit suicide twice but whenever she wanted to kill herself she always used to think of those children who are living much more struggling life than her. She thought if she gave up and quit her life she will create a sin THE SIN THEN EVERY CHILD THEN WANTED TO DO : SUICIDE. So she started to fight. Thay girl was Karin Jackson

16 YEARS LATER

It was a beautiful morning. The current date is January 9 2018 and a girl with the beautiful hair was chirping happily. Well obviously she would, it's her birthday after all. The girl was Karin. She was a legend to the children, everyone thought she was perfect, she was good in studies,singing, sports and painting. People thought she was perfect but she never considered herself a perfect girl

Mom : 'Morning Nami! What do you want for breakfast?

Karin : Anything is fine mother

[NOTE: KARIN HAS BLUE DEEP OCEAN EYES WITH SILKY BROWN HAIR]

Mom: Ok! Oh well could you go wake your brother up Nami?

Karin: Sure mother

(Karin go upstairs to wake up her brother Karl)

 **In Karl's room**

Karin: Wake up bro!! Mom's calling for the breakfast. Come on get your lazy ass up. And did you forget what day today is!?

Karl: yeah just 5 minutes more Nami. Oh and btw happy birthday, your gift is on the table

Karin: Whao!! Thanks(note the sarcasm). But i think you can give me the gift during cake cutting and for now GET. UP. ALREADY!!!!!

Karl : Alright! Alright! I am awake now. Happy!? Dude!!

Karin: Yeah happy. Come fast OK!?

Karl: Ok! Now get out already!!

Karin: (pouts) Fine!

[Karin leaves the room and head downwards]

Dad: Good morning Nami!

Karin: Good morning dad

Dad: Happy birthday Nami so what do you want for your birthday?

Karin: I don't know, anything's fine (with the bored voice)

Mom: here eat your breakfast or you're going to be late for school

Karin: Right!

[Karl comes down and everyone eats breakfast quietly]

Karin: OK! I am done. Now I 'll be leaving now. Bye everyone!

Karl: Bye take care!

Mom: Be careful ok!?

Dad:...

Hey i know you must be thinking what the heck is this you'll know the real story in the next chappie so plz RR though i know it's not good but i promise it will attract you in the next chappie;) bye everyone take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time no see so today I am gonna continue and hope you like it _** **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE** **CHAPTER : 2 WILL MY DREAM COME TRUE?** **_**

[Karin came to school walking with her juniour friend]

Anna: Yo! Karin, why are you ignoring me!?

Karin: Sorry. What were you saying again?

Anna: [Sigh] I was just wishing you happy birthday

Karin: Oh! I am so sorry. I was just not in mood to talk to.

Anna was actually wasn't surprised by the answer whenever it was Karin's birthday she always acts like that.

Anna : Is there something wrong? It's your day girl enjoy it 'till it lasts

Karin : Yeah. You are right (with a nod)

[During class, Karin is sitting with her 3 best friends]

Ben: Good Morning~! Wishing you a very happy birthday kari!! (with a hug)

Sayushi Christine: Happy birthday Karin!

Karin : Hey! Thanks you guys

Ben : What's up? Why do you look so down? It's your birthday cheer up!

Karin: Yeah. Whatever

[The bell rings and the school gets started.

During break]

Sayushi : So, Karin how are you going to celebrate your birthday

Karin: :Don't know. Don't care (with a bored voice)

Christine: Something the matter? You know we will help you with anything

Karin: i know but i just don't feel like its a special day or something. (with a bored voice)

Ben: oh!! I knew it, you'ill be saying that so there is a surprise for you~!

Karin: thanks you guys

[ The bell rang again and the break was over

Everyone i.e, Karin's besties, family and relatives were there to celebrate her 16th birthday]

Karin: So...? This was your surprise? (with a quiet annoyed tone)

Ben, sayu, chris : yep!!

Karin: well... Congrats! It really is a surprise. Why do you have to invite the relatives (whispering to the 3 friends)

Ben: well... We thought you were down all day on your own birthday so we thought that only loved ones can cheer you up. So we invited your family

Karin: i see (sigh). Thanks i guess. Listen i am going to the porch for a while to calm my nerves down ok?? Tell everyone do not disturb until its cake cutting ok?

Sayu: sure, but Karin i think you should cheer up alright?

Karin: i will try sayu. I will try

[karin goes to the porch] ( **Note : "." means thinking)** Karin: "So much has happened in my life. I wish i could be free for once. I wish i could be in anime world. I wish that all my 3 besties SAYUSHI ALBARN, BENITA RIDER CHRISTINE JONES would come with me. I wish that our lifes could be full of adventures for once leaving behind all bad memories, but then again won't that be running away? I don'.." ———

 **Hey ya! Hope you like it and guess what there is some surprise for you in the next chappie~hehe though plzzzzz RR thank you everyone love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So right now i am gonna update really fast and plz support me i am a starter but i will try to make it more good so i guess wish me luck!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!**

Ben: Nami! How long are you just gonna daydream? Come on! Its cake cutting time birthday girl!

Karin: yeah coming!

[Both of them go in for cake cutting]

Others: So the birthday girl is here. Happy birthday Karin!!

Karin: thanks everyone.

(Karin cut the cake and everyone sings the birthday song)

Mom: Nami, hurry up and make a wish

Karin nodded

Karin: "I wish Sayushi, Chris, Ben and I could go to the anime Beyblading world to experience adventure and freedom"

Everyone celebrated the birthday and finally the party came to an end Karin was now laying down on her bed thinking

Karin: "I wonder if my wish would come true or not"

And then she finally drifted off to sleep.

 **In Karin's dream**

Karin: What's happening? Where am I? Why am I floating?

Karin noticed that she was floating in a dark room and then she suddenly saw a figure...

Karin: Huh!?!? Sayu, Ben, Chris! What you doing here?

Sayu: We don't know. When I woke up I was here!

Ben Chris: Us too!!

Suddenly a blinding light started to show up which startled them and forced them to cover their eyes

Chris: What is happening!? (she yelled)

A girl about their age appeared in front of them. She has golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. She even has angel like feather as well

Karin: Who are you? What do you want from us!?

Karin yelled at the girl with her most deadly voice she could make and ask her as she would never let her friends get hurt.

The girl gently smiled at the girls and said : Why, are you not the girl who wished during your birthday. I am here to complete your wish

Karin: I still don't understand what is going on.. Ugh... Miss..?

The girl said : My name is Mitsuki, Karin I have been watching you for many years. Your heart is pure, you not only wished for yourself but for your best friends as well. That is why i decided to make your wish come true

Sayu: Karin. What did you wish? (with a dark voice). This isn't funny you know!!

Mitsuki : Don't worry dear. No harm will be there. Anyway when you will wake up your wish will come true. Goodnight may you enjoy your adventure and freedom.

And suddenly she vanished and the world around the girl was swallowed by darkness...

 **So yeah! The girls will meet the boys in the next chappie and for now i am gonna update real fast and i wanna ask a question from you guys hope you will answer. Is my writing style is ok? Because i don't know i am not liking it very much and of course my readers need come first so if there is something i need to change please inform me and also i think that you may find my chapters real short... Well that is because in my phone it looks like that but from the next chapter onwards i will try to make them longer. Hope you like my story plz RR thankyou very much for you support! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello minna - san! So here is chappie 4 for you hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own beyblade**

 **In the beyblading world**

Four boys were blading with their beyblades.

Boy 1 : Go Seaborg! Smash attack!!

Boy 2 : Go falborg! Wind cut!!

Two other boys were leaning against the wall seeing the match from a distance. When suddenly a bright blinding light shown up

Boy 1 : What is that!? ( he yelled)

Boy 3 : Is that a bitbeast!?

And then...

 _AHHHHH!!!!!!_ Smack!!

Four beautiful girls appeared in front of them.

The four boys looked at them suspiciously and then they picked them up and started heading towards their houses.

 **3 hours later..**

Karin's pov :

I woke up and my head was throbbing like hell

Oww!! What's happening? Where am I? : I said. I looked to my surroundings and i felt weird that's when i realize ' _shit! My wish came true for real!! Are you freaking kidding me? If this is a dream i wanna wake up'_

I noticed that there was a boy sitting across the bed and he was _staring_ at me. ' _damn he looks so blue! Wish my hair would have been natural blue like him. Oh well he looks kinda familiar but guess i will ask him '_ I finally asked him : Who are you? (in a cold tone)

' _Not my fault i can't let my guard down and wait... Why.. Does he look like a cartoon!!! Oh yeah! My wish came true!)_ Boy: That's my line (In the same tone)

Could you leave me alone for a sec? : I said

Boy: Whatever (coldly)

' _well i guess i can't blame him since he will find me suspicious '_

 **End of Karin's pov.**

Karin looked beside her and saw there was another figure lying. Karin shake her gently and she _almost_ woke up

Girl : I don't wanna go school, mom.. Hmm~

Karin : (sigh) As expected this is Ben. Ben WAKE UP! It's me karin

Ben woke up and said :What are you doing in my room?... And why... Do you look like a cartoon...?

Karin: Guess we really have become anime character. (karin ruffled her hair while saying)

Ben: WHAT!?!?!

Karin: Ben calm down! You remember last night dream. That girl said my wish is going to come true and my wish included you 3 too and it also means Sayu and Chris are also here.

Ben: What are we gonna do? Where are we?

Karin: I think in Japan since it is beyblading world.

Then the door opens and two boys came in.

Boy : Your two friends have woken up and don't know why they are freaking out?

Ben : where are they? (she said in a worried tone)

Boy: Follow us

The boys lead them to their best friends. And when they reached there IT WAS A DISASTER!

Sayu was running around and was acting like a maniac and chris was there frozen.

Ben Karin: sigh

Karin: you take Chris

Ben :sure

Karin goes near sayu and ben towards chris

Karin hold Sayu by her shoulders and said: Sayu calm down (with a dark voice)

Sayu calmed down but still had fear in her eyes

Sayu : wh... Who... Who are... You?

Karin : Look in my eyes. Calm down.

Sayu:... Karin!! (sayu hugged her tightly) OMG!! I was so scared!! What happened to us!? Why do we look like cartoons!?!?

Karin: As i said before calm down. Let me think atleast. I am also trying to figure out what exactly happened ok?

Ben: I am so sorry. You all have to go through trouble because of us but could you leave us alone for a sec, so that we can understand what's going on? (with a little bow)

Boy: Alright! Lets go guys

The door closes and everyone looks at karin for an explanation

 **With the boys.**

Boy 1: do you think we should trust them? Maybe it's a new technique of fangirls.

Boy 3 : I don't know but I do know one thing we deserve an explanation.

Boy 2 : whatever...

Boy 4 : hn...

 **With the girls.**

Karin: I think that's what happened.

Karin ended her story telling her friends what EXACTLY happened.

Chris: whao! So what are we going to tell them. Hey! We are from the human world and because of karin's one wish we are here now yay! (said in a quite sarcastic and annoying tone)

Karin : Look i am so sorry that it happened and it involved you guys but... You guys always say those things and i wanted to see you happy and... (she put her head in her hands) ugh.. Why am i making excuses? I know, you are right chris. I am so sorry

When chris heard that she felt upset and regretted for her sudden outburst on karin. She hugged her and said :

I am sorry as well. I over did it. It was just that i was a little worried and—

She was cut off bye karin

Karin: No its ok! It is my fault afterall. I am sorry

Sayu: Stop saying that karin. You did that because you wanted to see us happy. Its alright

Ben : and if you still blame yourself then your punishment will be to explain to the guys ok? Then we will be even (ben winked at karin)

Karin : (sigh) fine!

The door opens and those four beautiful girls come outside. One girl has brown hair with ocean deep blue eyes. The second one has red fire like hair with crystal blue eyes. The third one has pure black hair with purple orbs. The last fourth one has honey yellow colour hair with chestnut colour eyes.

The boys looked at them in awe. When...

Girl 1 : We apologize for our behaviour and i know you do deserve an explanation. (she says with a little bow). My name is Karin Jackson.

Girl 2 : My name is Benita Rider. Nice to meet you

Girl 3 : I am Sayushi Albarn. Thank you for your aquaintance

Girl 4 : And i am Christine Jones. Pleasure to meet you all.

Karin: I will be the one explaining things. If you don't mind, may we?

 **So the chapter ends here i will give you a little info for next chappie. Well there will be a commotion i guess. And i hope you like the chappie so bye i guess plz RR:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. So on with story i guess**

 **Chapter : 5**

The boy with red hair nods at them and all sat down

Boy : I am Tala Ivanov. I am the captain of this team. The team's called Demolition Boys

Boy : I am Spencer Sergei

Boy : The name is Bryan kuznetsou

Boy : Kai Hiwatari

Karin: I see. On with the explanation then. You might not believe us but we are from the Human World and due to some circumstances we have crossed worlds and we're here

All the boys looked at them as if they were crazy!

Tala : We are humans as well what's the difference and do you have any proof that you are from this human world

Karin picks her bag which also was thrown with them. Karin opens the laptop

Karin: Do you what is this?

Bryan : Are you trying to play with us!? That's a laptop of course

Sayu: Are you all 90's kids?

Bryan: Yeah so what?

Karin: They may know this because of abbey they have technologies anyway which year is this?

Kai :How do you know about the abbey? No one knows this information except the teams we are close to.

Since all the details of the bladers are to be there in the BBA file.

Karin: How you ask? We know everything about your past, present and future too

The boys were a little shocked but recovered after

Karin: How old are you and which year is this?

Kai: 16 and 2001

Tala: Where is your proof anyway?

Karin starts typing on her laptop

Karin: Here see this. Now tell me who would write this kind of shit about you?

Karin searched on google about them and opened wikipedia. There it was written all about them.

Tala: B-But how?

Chris: Chill Bruh! This website is of our world. You are nothing in our world but just a piece of shit for the children to play with

Sayu: Chris! Language!

Chris: Can't help it's just that 4 idiots are being too cold. (she faced the boys and said)Please show some respect at least.Hmph..!

Karin: Give me your phone

Tala gives his phone to Karin

Karin: Lets search the same thing, shall we?

[30 secs later]

Karin: See. It's your world website

Kai: Still not enough. Something else?

Karin again makes a search

Karin :That's how real humans look

Spencer: Impossible

Tala: Why would we believe it is your world species? Also if you are one of them then why do you not look like them?

Karin : (With a frustrated sigh)This is going to be a long explanation. Well then do you even know how many dimensions are there in the universe?

Tala: What do we look like idiots?! There are 3 dimensions (he was now loosing his temper)

Karin: Yep! You are an idiot. There are total 12 dimensions in this whole universe (now she really was loosing it)

Spencer : Even if it does have 12 dimensions. What does it got to do with anything?

The situation now was not helping at all Chris was really getting irritated by their behaviour. And Karin was looking like she's gonna lose it. But tried to calm herself down with a deep breath.

Karin: (A little annoyed) How can someone be so stupid?

Kai who happens to hear this glared at her and said : Look! First of all respect us. We are th—...

Karin finally looses it and cut Kai's _little_ speech off and says: Mr. Hiwatari! I don't care a damn about who you all are! Secondly, it's our compulsion that we jave to reason you! Because no matter what we still will end up in meeting each other atlast. It was our destiny

Karin stands up to leave when Kai hold her back.

Kai: What do you mean 'it was our destiny'?

Karin shrugs off and says: None of your business (coldly). We are out of here.

Kai: And where do you think you're gonna go?

Karin: I do not know. But I know one thing for sure that I'm gonna protect my friends no matter what!

Kai's eyes got widened a bit and then

Kai: you're all gonna stay here

Ben: But why?

Kai narrowed his eyes and said : follow me to show you rooms

Karin: What's you rent? (Asked with her arms crossed)

Kai: You don't have to

Karin :It's our decision just tell the price

Kai thought a bit and smirked while answering: 40,000 yen. Do you even have that much money?

Karin took her bag and gave the money to Kai

But Kai didn't accept the money as he was too busy having a surprised face

Karin: I won the scholarship in the state level I get money every month and when we transported here our money currency got changed

They nodded and accpet the money

They boys showed the room to girls. Sayushi's room was in purple colour. Chris was in pink and ben's room was light yellow colour. While the 3 boys were busy showing the 3 girls their room.

Karin said : Do you have any room with dark blue colour?

Kai nodded and started walking. Karin following him behind when they reached the room Karin was impressed the room was in her favourite with a king sized bed and a table two sofas everthing there was neat and clean. Karin headed towards the bed and sat down looking at Kai who was whole time staring at her.

Karin: Say, why?

Kai: Explain "why"?

Karin: Why did you agreed to let us stay?

After hearing her question Kai made his way towards Karin and caged her and got really close to her face that their lips were just inches apart when—...

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chappie and cutehil thank you so much for your it motivated me that i should release chapter 5 as soon as possible. And yeah it's a cliff hanger so... I was thinking if they should kiss or not? Haha well you will find that out on next chappie**

 **Reviews are motivation plz RR:)**


	6. Chapter 6:THE UNKNOWN FEELING

**Hey you guys! Hope you like the chapter 'till now so...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE**

 **On with the story**...

Kai: Why?

Karin: Explain 'why'.

Karin said the same tone as Kai. Though Kai was close to her she didn't even flinch at the closeness.

Kai: Why is there no effect on you even though i am so close to you?

Karin :Why should I be affected by it?

Kai: 'Cause I am Kai Hiwatari

Karin shrugged at his comment. But also she won't lie she was indeed affected by the closeness but she also very well know how to hide her own emotions. That is all she had done all her life.

Karin then answered :You are just a guy and a human to me. I don't have feeling for you so I am not affected.

And yet again she was lying. She has a special place in her heart for him. Though she would never admit it to anyone not even herself.

Kai was a little taken back by the answer but soon recovered and freed her from the cage.

Kai: i just... (sigh)... Whatever.

Karin figured out he himself doesn't know the answer why he let her stay. But oh well she did paid for their living.

She asked: Where is the library?

Kai: Ground floor.

Since Kai's mansion was very big she figured out that there must be a library as well

Karin nodded.

(Time passed. It soon was time for dinner)

Bryan forgot that the cook won't be there for today as he was sick. So apparently he was given the responsibilty for cooking and eventually as always he forgot. To cook and now everyone everyone is going to eat him for dinner. Poor Bryan.

But as Bryan entered the dining room his mouth dropped down and as timed ticked everyone was there. While the girls were squealing (except Christina since she is a little mature than Benita and Sayushi)the boys were busy opening their mouth at the sight of the _unknown_ food which was set on the table.

Ben cheered: Oh man! Finally my favourites.

Sayu: Yay! Mine too!

Chris: She really did a great job

Karin comes out of the kitchen. When she noticed they are already here.

She said : Oh you are all here. I was going to call you all anyway. For the dinner of course.

Tala: whao. What is this?

Ben :What do you think it is. It's food silly

She said while sitting on one of the chair and already started eating

Ben: whao! Karin you really do make good food. What do guys waiting for? Looks like all the food is mine hahah!!!

All except Karin sweat dropped at this sight. They all sat themselves down and started eating the boys were a little surprised but recovered. That's when their attention was grabbed by Karin.

Chris: You not going to eat again are you?

Karin: Yeah. I will be taking my leave now then.

Sayu: You sure though?

Karin: Yeah. I have got some research to do about our situation that is.

Chris: Don't over work yourself then. Got that?

Karin: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

As karin left they quickly finished their dinner. Well only Ben Tala were eating like pig.

Spencer: What's up with her?

Chris simled and said :She is always try her best to be perfect. In cooking, singing, studying, sports. She is like a legend to children in our world.

The boys hummed in response.

After dinner the silence was broken by Ben as she shouted : Man! I want something sweeeeetttt!!!

Tala: There are no sweet. (while rolling his eyes)

Ben: But I am gonna go check!

As Ben went to the kitchen to check the fridge she screamed loudly. Everyone startled at the scream ran to the kitchen to check what happened. When they arrived both Sayu and Tala shouted in union :WHAT HAPPENED?!

Ben who was in the front of the fridge started shaking and finally shouted back which made everyone to sweat drop and fell anime style.

Ben: I... I.. I-I FOUND SWEETS MADE BY KARIN!!!!!!!

Everyone sweat dropped at the statement

Sayu : Well can we join?

Ben: Oh! Sure!!! Hahah

Time passed and Karin was sitting on a chair reading a book in the library. She was trying to find a way to go back home for themselves. It was already 11 pm and by the looks of it Karin figured that everyone was asleep since all the bickering was done now. That's when Kai came to the library.

Kai : What are you doing here so late?

Karin: Finding the solution for us to go back home

Kai was kinda pissed off at himself. He doesn't know what but something about the girl was attracting him. He was having a war as to why does he even care. Maybe she was suspicious? Why did he even let them stay? He was too confused right now.

Kai: Hn

Karin: I do have a theory

Kai: What theory?

Karin: Well you gotta wait until it's morning so that I don't have to repeat twice. I am also not a fan of keep talking you know

Kai: Whatever.

Karin got off the table started heading towards the kitchen. And obviously Kai being Kai followed her to the kitchen. When Karin opened the fridge door she was taken back a little.

Karin: What the hell!? I made like tons of food where did it go?

Kai: Stomachs

Kai calmly answered her question

Karin: Well guess I'll be having noodles for dinner. You want some I really am good at making noodles!

Kai: Hn

Karin: I'll take it as yes then

While Karin was cooking Kai couldn't help but stare at her. Observing her every movements

Karin: Take a picture it will last longer

Kai: What?

Kai snapped out of his thoughts

Karin: If you are gonna keep staring ta me then take a picture. It won't make me uncomfortable and think of you as creepy and your work will be done as well

Kai: Hn. Whatever.

While a little pink on his cheeks was painted . Kai thanked the darkness to cover it for him. After sometime passed like a minute or two Kai decided to kill his pride for once and asked her

Kai: Earlier you said you know everything about us. Tell me about myself.

Karin: Well that's unusual but if it will prove we are not from this world then I will tell you though. Kai you are a person who shows everyone his fake heart who hides his emotions deep inside his heart considering it as a weakness as you do not want everyone to think of you as a weakling or underestimate you but those fake feeling gets destroyed when you blade. For you blading is not only your life but a way of showing your true emotions. You try to be cold and rude to everyone so that no one can come near you Kai as you do not want them to get hurt because of you. Kai I think you are still afraid that you're past may come to you at your present and destroy not only you but the one's you truly care for. Kai you are very kind and a strong person but there are some times when you must lean on someone not beacuse you are weak but to protect those whom you care about. There are many things that I know of the real you but I want you to find the real you yourself Okay?

When Karin was finished with her _little_ speech she gave Kai her true smile.

Kai was stunned his eyes widened he wanted to recover but he couldn't his body was betraying him." I don't know what's happening to me but I can't... Describe this feeling... What is this?... For the first time i felt this and _yet i don't know why???"._

 **And finished i hope you like it though the description i gave at that para i wrote it with my heart i hope you like it.**

 **Reviews are motivating. Plz motivate me**

 **Plz Rr. Thank you very much.**


	7. Chapter: 7 The crazy day has now begun

**Hey guys! Hope you like the stories until now. So... On with story i guess. Hehe**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. JUST MY OCS**

 *** In the Morning *** It was the monday morning. Eceryone was wide awake with their empty stomachs. When all of them were ready, they started heading towards the dining hall.

The breakfast was ready on the table when everyone came. And again unknown food to the boys while the girls were happy to see the food.

Tala: whao

Ben: Cool! Let's eat

But all them interupted by a voice " You will, when I'm done with my theory" and there was Karin entering the hall.

Sayu: Theory?

Karin sat down on the dining chair and so did everyone.

Karin: well as I said before there are 12 dimensions in the whole universe but... Somehow...

Kai: continue

She took a deep breath and started : Look there is a possibility that we crossed all the 12 dimensions and we are in a whole new dimension. When I read a book I came up that there are 16 dimensions.

Tala:... So?

Karin: The most impossible thing is that to cross the dimensions we must attain nore speed than the speed of light. Not only that but also according to my calculations we have to cross total 5 dimensions to get to our world and... There is possiblity we might die since that much velocity can change us to energy and we may—

But she was soon cut off by Bryan who said : then again if you got here then you must have attain the same velocity so why did you not become energy?

Karin: well i guess you can say it's fate if we survived. Maybe we were destinied to... Who knows?

Tala: Anyways! We have news for you. You are all will be going to highschool with us

The three girls exclaimed what!

Except Karin

Karin: Actually I'd rather find it fascinating. It's a good idea having learning new things. I think we should accept the offer

The 3 girls groaned but agreed anyway

Spencer: So start getting ready here are your uniforms

The girls nodded and headed back to their rooms after breakfast. 15 minutes later the 4 girls appeared in front of them. And the guy's jaws dropped after seeing them.

Chris: Man! These skirts are kinda short

Karin: If I would have known it was skirts. I'd have declined the offer by now (in an annoying tone while pouting)

Sayu: It's kinda cute. (squealing a bit)

Ben: Meh! Who cares anyway

Boys: 'She is so cute '

Kai: Ahem! We should be going now or we're going to be late for school. (while blushing a little)

Everyone nodded and they sat in a limo to go to the school. The journey to school was in a comfotable silence.

The limo stopped in front of the school gate and they started getting off the limo. The boys got out first and when the girls came out everyone there present were staring and whispering things about them

Someone: Oh man! They are so hot!

Boy : Are they celebrities!?

Girl: I wish I could be that much beautiful! Kyaa!!!

Girl : Hey They came with the Demolition boys. Are they related?

And so on the other kids were chatting about them

Tala: We'ill get you to the office from there you'ill get your timetable

The girls nodded and followed the boys to the office. When they got there the boys left them and started heading towards their classes.

A few minutes or later a lady with spectacles said: " Oh! You must be new transfer students. Here are your timetables and locker numbers"

The girls nodded and thanked her and the lady was gone

Karin: So Ben and I will keep each other company in every class. You?

Sayu :Well I will be with Chris

Ben: So we will meet at lunch and P. E right?

Chris: right. So good luck I guess?

Karin: yeah. Good luck

Ben : Bye. Meet you at lunch

The girls nodded and started heading towards their class room

A teacher saw them and told them wait until he calls them. Ben and Karin nodded

Teacher: Class we have two new transfer students today. You two can come in now and give your introductions.

The whole class gasped when they saw the two beautiful girls enter

Karin: Good morning! It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Karin Jackson (with a little bow)

Ben: Hey everyone! I hope we all can get along in no time. Oh by the way I am called Benita Rider but you can call me Ben

Everyone was fascinated by their beauty and were whispering to each other.

Teacher: Now now Class! Quiet down. Let's find a seat for you now shall we?

Humm... Ah! Miss Jackson you can sit beside Mr Hiwatari and Miss Rider you can sit beside Mr Ivanov. Besides they are quiet all alone there.

The two girls nodded and got to their seats and class started

'The crazy day has now begun' karin thought

 **—————————** **Ok cheapy chappie but I promise I will update tommorrow for sure. To make this story more interesting. Plz review** **Reviews are motivation** **Thank you very much plz take care of yourself minna!**


End file.
